Kevin Spacey
Kevin Spacey Fowler KBE (born July 26, 1959) is an American actor, producer and singer. He began his career as a stage actor during the 1980s before obtaining supporting roles in film and television. He gained critical acclaim in the 1990s that culminated in his first Academy Award for Best Supporting Actor for the neo-noir crime thriller The Usual Suspects (1995) and an Academy Award for Best Actor for the midlife crisis-themed drama American Beauty (1999). His other starring roles have included the comedy-drama film Swimming with Sharks (1994), the psychological thriller Seven (1995), the neo-noir crime film L.A. Confidential (1997), the drama Pay It Forward (2000), the science fiction-mystery film K-PAX (2001), the musical biopic Beyond the Sea (2004), the superhero film Superman Returns (2006), and the action film Baby Driver (2017). In Broadway theatre, Spacey won a Tony Award in 1991 for his role in Lost in Yonkers. In 2017, he hosted the 71st Tony Awards. He was the artistic director of the Old Vic theatre in London from 2004 until stepping down in mid-2015. From 2013 to 2017, Spacey played Frank Underwood in the Netflix political drama series ''House of Cards''. The role won him a Golden Globe Award for Best Actor – Television Series Drama and two consecutive Screen Actors Guild Awards for Outstanding Performance by a Male Actor in a Drama Series. In October 2017, Spacey was accused by actor Anthony Rapp of making a sexual advance toward him when Rapp was 14. Shortly after, numerous other men alleged that Spacey had sexually harassed or assaulted them. As a result, Netflix cut ties with him, shelved his film Gore and removed him from the last season of House of Cards. His scenes in Ridley Scott's film All the Money in the World (2017) were reshot with actor Christopher Plummer replacing his role. The next year, Spacey appeared in Billionaire Boys Club with his role unchanged. In December 2018, he was charged with indecent assault and battery in relation to journalist Heather Unruh's accusation that he sexually assaulted her 18-year-old son. Personal life An article in The Sunday Times Magazine in 1999 stated that Spacey's "love affair with acting, and the absence of a visible partner in the life of an attractive 40-year-old, has resulted in ''Esquire'' magazine asserting two years ago that he must be gay". He responded to the rumors by telling Playboy and other interviewers that he was not gay, and telling Lesley White of The Sunday Times: I chose for a long time not to answer these questions because of the manner in which they were asked, and because I was never talking to someone I trusted, so why should I? Recently I chose to participate because it's a little hard on the people I love. In 1999, reports suggested Spacey was dating a script supervisor named Dianne Dreyer, with their relationship possibly dating back as far as 1992. In 2000, Spacey brought Dreyer to the Academy Awards; during the acceptance speech for his Best Actor award, Spacey stated, "Dianne, thank you for teaching me about caring about the right things, and I love you." In 2007, Gotham magazine quoted Spacey saying: I've never believed in pimping my personal life out for publicity. Although I might be interested in doing it, I will never do it. People can gossip all they want; they can speculate all they want. I just happened to believe that there's a separation between the public life and the private life. Everybody has the right to a private life no matter what their professions are. 'Coming out controversy' In October 2017, Spacey came out as gay when he apologized to Anthony Rapp for a drunken sexual advance that he had allegedly made to the then 14-year-old Rapp in 1986. Spacey said, "I have had relationships with both men and women. I have loved and had romantic encounters with men throughout my life, and I choose now to live as a gay man." His decision to come out via his statement was criticized by prominent members of the gay community, including Billy Eichner, George Takei, and Wanda Sykes, as an attempt to change the subject and shift focus from Rapp's accusation, for using his own drunkenness as an excuse for making sexual advances to a minor, and for implying a connection between being gay and sexually assaulting a minor. References Category:Kevin Spacey Category:1959 births Category:20th-century American actors Category:21st-century American actors Category:Actor-managers Category:Actors from California Category:Actors from New Jersey Category:Actors awarded British knighthoods Category:Actors Studio alumni Category:American impressionists (entertainers) Category:American film actors Category:American stage actors Category:American theatre directors Category:American voice actors Category:Artistic directors Category:Best Actor Academy Award winners Category:Best Actor BAFTA Award winners Category:Best Actor Empire Award winners Category:Best Supporting Actor Academy Award winners Category:Critics' Circle Theatre Award winners Category:Golden Orange Honorary Award winners Category:Juilliard School alumni Category:Laurence Olivier Award winners Category:Los Angeles Valley College people Category:Outstanding Performance by a Cast in a Motion Picture Screen Actors Guild Award winners Category:People from Los Angeles County, California Category:People from South Orange, New Jersey Category:Tony Award winners Category:Outstanding Performance by a Male Actor in a Leading Role Screen Actors Guild Award winners Category:Honorary Knights Commander of the Order of the British Empire Category:Film producers from California Category:Best Drama Actor Golden Globe (television) winners Category:Outstanding Performance by a Male Actor in a Drama Series Screen Actors Guild Award winners Category:American expatriate male actors in the United Kingdom Category:Gay actors Category:Gay writers Category:LGBT entertainers from the United States Category:LGBT directors Category:LGBT people from California Category:LGBT people from New Jersey Category:LGBT writers from the United States Category:LGBT producers Category:American video game actors